


Keys to the Kingdom

by Farisya



Series: Pacific Rim Drabbles--Inspired by the Discord Server [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: A product of the Pacific Rim Discord Server, Because I love my Welsh Clone this much, Chuck Hansen Lives, Everyone except Yancy and Stacker are alive....that I am sorry for, I'm Sorry, M/M, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Shameless use of British Royalty, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farisya/pseuds/Farisya
Summary: The victorious Rangers have been invited to Buckingham Palace to celebrate the closing of the Breach.Chuck has other plans.





	Keys to the Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inthedrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedrift/gifts).



> This is all Rhi's fault. 
> 
> I apologize to the real people mentioned in this story, not that you read PacRim fanfiction, but whatevs. I mean no disrespect to anything but your furniture.

\-----March 14, 2026-----

**0900 HRS, Buckingham Palace, London, England, UK**

It started with the beard. Raleigh started growing it out just after Pitfall, more concerned with getting healthy and making sure Chuck and Mako weren’t pushing themselves too hard to care about shaving. Chuck hated to admit that the scruff on Raleigh’s chin _did things_ for him, even under extreme duress he only admitted that he thought it made his boyfriend look good. The smirk Raleigh wore for a week and the beard burn that made Chuck tingly in all sorts of places told him he hadn’t been as successful in hiding his love for the scruff as he thought. 

But that wasn’t the end of it. No, Chuck shifted carefully next to his father as the King’s Secretary went through the steps of the ceremony. Herc payed rapt attention, acknowledging Chuck’s fidgeting with an occasional smack to his thigh. Mako and Raleigh stood on Herc’s other side, both of them ignoring Chuck’s complete inability to give a shit. 

Raleigh’s beard was neatly trimmed and his hair was combed back, long. Paired with the motorcycle and matching leathers, he’d bought last month all of Chuck’s wank fantasies were coming to life every time his boyfriend entered the room. Chuck was done. 

The last six months he embarked on a low-key campaign of revenge. Finally bulked back up from his long stint in the med-bay, he conveniently lost all his t-shirts that fit and wore the same ones issued to him the first month he was bedridden. Raleigh’s eyes hardly strayed from his shoulder and back. 

When the beard oils appeared in their bathroom, Chuck started wearing jeans. Mako even took him into Hong Kong and helped him find several pair that she assured him made his ass and thighs look great. Said ass was a bit sore after the first time Raleigh saw it in denim instead of his usual trousers, but Chuck felt it was worth it after Raleigh insisted he keep them on while Chuck fucked him against a wall. 

New beard trimmers? Chuck spent a whole week shirtless in the Jaeger Bay sorting through Crimson’s wreckage with Cheung and Jin while Hu directed them from his wheelchair. Raleigh tripped over his feet in Cherno’s bay every time he saw him. 

Seven missed haircuts? Seven weeks of Chuck learning to wrestle with Aleksis in the Kwoon while Raleigh sparred with Mako. She spent seven weeks gleefully planting Raleigh on his ass and Chuck spent seven weeks squirming every time Raleigh licked his lips. 

The final straw was the motorcycle and the jacket. The leathers were one thing, and oh, how they indulged both their fantasies on that one. But the jacket, with an updated kill count, _and_ the leathers? Chuck had no answer for that. 

Not until now. 

The tosser finished his spiel about where and when to kneel and Chuck nodded like he’d heard every word. Mako would tell him what he needed to know in a few hours anyway. Chuck waited for the guy to leave and for security to relax before he levelled Raleigh with _A Look_ and stepped into the hall under pretense of using the loo. He made sure the guard let him peek into the empty reception room for the after party, complete with a throne for his majesty, on the way. 

Three hours later, begging a bit of exhaustion after receiving his ceremonial keys to the kingdom, he held Raleigh back and asked to stop in the same empty room. Raleigh frowned as Chuck locked the door behind them and gestured towards the throne. 

“Nice chair.” 

“Uh, yeah,” Raleigh frowned. “It is. You alright? You do look a little flushed.” 

Chuck grinned and backed Raleigh across the room. The older pilot’s concerned frown morphed into a smug grin the closer he got to the dais where the throne sat, solitary and impressive. Chuck shoved Raleigh down onto it and then unbuttoned his uniform slacks and let the fabric underneath peak out. 

“Chuck,” Raleigh said seriously. “What are you wearing?” 

“Hmmm? Oh, these? They’re new.” He answered innocently. “Do you like them?” 

Raleigh’s hands darted out and pulled Chuck into his lap. “They’re silk.” 

“That they are,” Chuck breathed into Raleigh’s neck. 

“God,” Raleigh sighed, eyes firmly on Chuck’s lap. He pulled the trousers further down Chuck’s thighs and tried to slide his hands up. “These are tight. How the fuck are you walking straight?” 

Chuck licked a stripe up the side of Raleigh’s throat. “With great skill and concentration.” 

It all happened very fast after that. Raleigh pushed Chuck off his lap, pulled the silk boxers down his thighs, and sucked his cock down his throat. Chuck shoved his hands into Raleigh’s hair, messing up the stylist’s careful work and moaned every time his beard brushed his thighs. 

Raleigh’s hands skimmed the soft fabric and Chuck’s ass, fingers pressing between his cheeks to tease him further. Chuck stopped trying to watch Raleigh’s lips around his cock, stopped trying to hold himself back, and let go when Raleigh realized what else he was hiding. 

The obscene moan that echoed in the empty room pushed Chuck over the edge and he spilled down Raleigh’s throat. He carefully stroked Raleigh’s hair and stray tears away, letting the other man pull his thumb into his mouth. They breathed heavily for a long moment, Raleigh’s hands still teasing the plug in Chuck’s ass. 

Finally, Raleigh started laughing. 

“I _cannot_ believe you showed up at Buckingham Palace wearing a butt plug and silk boxers just to seduce me.” 

Chuck grinned triumphantly. 

“Don’t forget the throne, mate. I made sure to put you on one.” 

Raleigh hummed and gave the plug one last caress before he pulled Chuck’s boxers up and buttoned his trousers. 

“It was the jacket wasn’t it?” 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, love.” 

“Liar.” 

Chuck adjusted his uniform and leaned over Raleigh’s insouciant form. “What are you on about?”

“It was my jacket. The one with my kill count. That’s what brought this on, wasn’t it?” 

“Well,” Chuck grinned and kissed Raleigh slowly. Once the man was back to panting like he’d sucked Chuck’s cock a second time, he pulled back. “It wasn’t _just_ the jacket.” 

Raleigh licked his lips and stared up at Chuck. “Oh?”

“Nope. You’re figuring this one out on your own.” 

He backed away and panicked a little when Max and the King’s Cocker Spaniel, Lupo, bounded into the room from what was, apparently, a secret passage. Mako stepped in, color on her cheeks, wearing a malicious smile a second later. The Queen followed, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

Both men froze at the sight. 

Mako let them quietly freak out for a solid thirty seconds before she turned to the Queen. “Ma’am, I think I won.” 

The Queen sighed and carefully unpinned her tiara, setting it gently onto Mako’s head. She made sure it wouldn’t shift too badly and then whirled on the still frozen, now gob smacked, men. “You two couldn’t have waited another hour? I was so sure you would disappear the second the speeches started. But no! You had to go early.” 

Raleigh glanced between Chuck and Mako, not entirely convinced he wasn’t dreaming. “Apologies, Ma’am?” 

Queen Kate, Raleigh’s childhood crush, levelled a fierce gaze on him and marched forward. “Miss Mori promised to make sure I would get to dance with Marshal Hansen if I won the bet, Ranger Becket. You two ruined it.” 

Mako hummed lightly and adjusted the tiara on her head. Chuck darted a wide-eyed stare at Raleigh. “Ma’am?” 

“Yes, Ranger Hansen?” The sweetness of the Queen’s tone belied the rage in her eyes. 

“Well, um, see,” Raleigh caught on and kicked Chuck hard. He snarled at his boyfriend and straightened up to look the Queen in the eye. “My dad thinks you’re a wonderful woman. He was nervous to meet you. So, uh, if you still want that dance I can make it happen. Consider it an apology for having sex on your furniture?”

The Queen eyed both men carefully, Raleigh taking the hint and jumping out of the throne. “Apology accepted, Ranger Hansen. Now, come along. We were sent to find you and we’ve waited a bit too long. Security will be getting nervous.” 

She swept past them, tiara already back on her head, and towards the door. Mako followed her, pinching them both hard on the ass. Raleigh leaned against Chuck for a moment, laughing quietly. 

“I’m still hard you know.” Chuck raised an eyebrow. “Thanks for that, it’s going to be great dealing with this fucking boner while I’m on a balcony in front of millions of people with your father and the King of fucking England.” 

“Don’t forget her royal highness, Queen Kate the Ogler over there either. Mako just doesn’t care anymore, but that woman? A tenner says she asks us for another show.”

Raleigh jerked back and failed to control his laughter as he practically ran away from Chuck. The sound echoed through the slowly crumbling walls of the palace, in permanent disrepair, another casualty of the K-War.

They followed the women, security stepping in to corral them should they decide to make another break for it, towards the balcony where they’d step out to show off their shiny new awards to millions of people. 

The Queen stopped before entering the waiting room and turned to them. “Thank you, for what you did. Tell the others, too. I’m glad my children won’t grow up with those monsters breathing down on us. My husband is too.”

Chuck felt the fragments of Stacker’s soul coil tightly in his chest and he smiled at her. “Our pleasure, Ma’am.” 

She grinned wickedly, “Well it certainly was today wasn’t it?” 

Raleigh snorted at the new blush on Chuck’s face, his hair clashing horribly with the color of his skin. Mako finally lost control too and soon all four of them were laughing. The doors opened revealing a confused Herc and King William. 

“Everything alright?” Herc asked. 

“Just fine.” The Queen answered with a wink. Raleigh and Chuck laughed even harder. “Now, let’s get this over with, I’d like some champagne and dancing.” 

Four hours later, after shamelessly groping Herc’s ass twice on the dance floor, the Queen did whisper in Raleigh’s ear that she wouldn’t mind a repeat performance. The King rolled his eyes at her and she teased him about Public School boys until both Rangers were crying from laughter.


End file.
